big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Favourites Version 2
CheezDoodle51 Dog Sike! We don't have a dog... Yet! Beyblades My cousin came to visit me. He currently had 10 beys at the time. (Now has fifty. I am trying to catch up.) He told me about beyblades. I was currently into fidget spinners, so I was not impressed at first. Then, after some fun with them, I was HOOKED! I spent a day online looking for them. This is a way for us to stay connected all the way across the country. (Him: WA St. Me: FL St.) I currently have 28 and going. Nerf Blasters I got 2 Nerf Blasters when I was little (4). I played with them for the time being, then forgot. Years, YEARS, later on this easter, I got a Blaster from my grandparents. Each of my (3) brothers got one. We battled with them every day! Then, my (other) cousin called. He was setting up our grandparents' 3 acre wood for a HUGE nerf battle. He wanted us to spend $500 dollars on Blasters. I said no, but I would pay $50. So, I ended up going to WA St. to play this. Funny how both my favorite toys originated from my cousins. This is CheeseDoodle51 Signing out! Neptune_Ninja_Comics Dog We don't have a dog yet either kickball My friend introduced me to the game about 3 years ago. Ever since, I have been hooked. I play/practice everyday, rain or sun, and not to brag, but I have gotten really good at it. I even have my own 5 kickballs, since I recently got a new one, since my old kickball popped. The new one is blue. Light Blue. Telescope You probably already know from my username, but I really enjoy looking at the stars. I probably started liking this when I was very little, since he took a long car trip, and it was a night with tons of stars. A telescope helps you see stars better, but I don't really use them often. When I do, they are helpfyl. Nerf wars Nerf wars have always been fun to play with, since I was introduced to them. I have recently gotten a mega, but it was defective. I still enjoy playing Nerf wars though. I am good at dodging the foam bullets. The foam bullets can be many colors, but I bet you can guess my favorite color of them. (Blue). I also bet you can guess my favorite color (Blue). This is Neptune_Ninja_Comics Signing out! GiantNate91 (I'm too lazy to put descriptions) Pokemon Cards Computer I'll add more later Yoda Legos Pogo-Stick Skateboarding Switch Swayamplays Legos Soccer ball Cricket Bat Computer Pencil Uno Add other favoSPurite things here: Favourite Youtube channel to Watch (If you have) Swayamplays Odd1stout Overssimplified Popularmmos Yoda ( as far as I can tell people are okay with these questions) Smosh wonderbrad Battlefront Knight Spyroclub1 Grian Taurtis Cubeorithims Z3cubing Colorful Pockets Mumbo Jumbo LEAST Favourite? Yoda- BRIGHT SIDE, ACTUALLY HAPPENED, 5-Minute crafts Favourite food to eat? Yoda- Lasagna, Pizza, Lemon Sorbet Spyroclub1- Baked Zebedee, Sweet Potato Casserole LEAST Favourite? Yoda- Asparagus, mushrooms, any kind of seafood Spyroclub1- French Fries Favourite Board games? Yoda- Star Wars: Rebellion Spyroclub1- Monopoly City LEAST Favourite? Yoda- Parker Brothers, hasbro (yeah I hate all their board games) Category:Community Activities